Los Guardianes (D&H)
by RoseMalfoyGranger1
Summary: Corría, porque simplemente ya no tenía otra opción más que correr,entonces una luz tenue se vislumbró en la distancia, un rayo de luz platinada que refulgía en medio de la oscuridad de aquel bosque, un resquicio de esperanza, aun atrapada en su pecho le insto a seguirla, apresuro el paso ignorando el ardor en sus pulmones, corrió de nuevo como si tuviera fe en un mañana.
1. Prefacio

**Los Guardianes**

 **Prefacio**

Corría, porque no quería estar cerca de ese lugar nunca más, corría, porque detestaba con más fuerza que nunca su nombre y su estirpe, corría, porque sentía miedo, terror, angustia, corría, sin importarle nada más que escapar, corría, porque simplemente ya no tenía otra opción más que correr, hasta que sus fuerzas desfallecieran, hasta que lo alcanzaran y le pusieran fin a su dolor, corría, corría, corría, como lo había hecho toda su vida, de sus impulsos fugaces, de sus sentimientos, de lo que consideraba correcto, corría, sin pensar a donde ir, porque ya no había nada más que perder, cuando se lo habían quitado todo.

Entonces una luz tenue se vislumbró en la distancia, un rayo de luz platinada que refulgía en medio de la oscuridad de aquel bosque, un resquicio de esperanza, aun atrapada en su pecho le insto a seguirla, apresuro el paso ignorando el ardor en sus pulmones, corrió de nuevo como si tuviera fe en un mañana que probablemente no vería, pero una voz en su cabeza le decía que no tenía más que esa luz, la misma que ahora había tomado la forma de un hermoso cisne blanco luminoso que desplegando sus alas lo esperaba junto a un riachuelo iluminado por la luz de la luna.

-¡Draco!-exclamo una voz conocida, un timbre angélico que calo en su alma y lo hizo pensar que estaba soñando, quizá por el cansancio o por el shock emocional, calló de rodillas, perdiendo el conocimiento.

No fue consciente de que aquella voz le había llamado varias veces, ni de las manos que cobijaron su rostro pálido y cubierto de un pegajoso sudor frio, ni de la luz que lo envolvió justo antes de desaparecer, segundos antes de que sus perseguidores le capturaran, dándole esa oportunidad que en el fondo anhelaba.

Saludos, este es mi primer Fic, espero que les agrade y dejes reviews

Nota: El carácter de los personajes es un tanto diferente al libro, he hecho algunos cambios a la trama, podrán observarlos en los próximos capítulos.


	2. Capitulo I: Secuestrado por la Luz

**Los Guardianes**

 **Capítulo I: Secuestrado por la Luz**

Una luz blanca, cálida, regocijante, un par de delicadas y pequeñas manos suaves, un aroma a caramelo que había penetrado en su ser, se sintió protegido, su cuerpo se relajó por unos instantes hasta que finalmente su consciente ato los cabos. Conocía aquella voz que le había susurrado un _"Estarás bien",_ conocía aquellas manos cálidas que alguna vez le habían propinado el más doloroso golpe a su orgullo, aquel aroma que tantas veces había colmado sus sentidos, el mismo ante el que fingía repulsión cuando en su fuero interno añoraba tenerlo siempre tan cerca.

Se forzó a moverse, pero su cuerpo parecía adormecido, sus parpados no respondían ante su llamado para que se abrieran, podía sentir una suave tela bajo sus dedos, la calidez de un ambiente cerrado, aroma a pino recién cortado, poco a poco sus sentidos se espabilaron, escucho algunas voces que parecían conversar en susurros, la leña quemándose, pereciendo ante el fuego de lo que debía ser una chimenea, se tensó de nuevo, ¿Dónde estaba?, ¿Habría muerto?, no, los muertos no sentían el dolor que ahora embargaba sus costillas, ni sentían el palpitar de sus corazones en sus cienes.

-Parece que quiere despertar- dijo una voz demasiado próxima a él, aunque no pudo identificarla.

-Draco- volvió a llamar aquella voz familiar, con un tono sutil, preocupado, afligido.

El chico se obligó a abrir los ojos, parpadeando varias veces antes de poder vislumbrar el espacio, sobre él se desplegaba un techo abovedado, con el más sublime tallado y altorrelieve que hubiera visto, aun con la vista nublada, movió un poco la cabeza, tratando de despertar por completo, se sentía débil y muy adolorido, respirar era un suplicio, llevo una de sus manos a el puente de su nariz, para luego hacer ademan de incorporarse en lo que parecía una cama. " _Mala idea",_ se reclamó a sí mismo, una oleada de dolor le arranco el aliento, al mismo tiempo que aquellas manos tan delicadas se posaban en su frente.

-No te muevas, estas herido- había dicho la voz, obligándole a mirarla.

Seguramente había muerto y estaba en el cielo, o peor aún, en su propio infierno, allí a su lado, con una mueca de preocupación crispando su blanca piel, con el alborotado cabello castaño enjaulado en un moño y una peineta como único carcelero, con los ojos avellana oscurecidos ante la preocupación, estaba ella, con un aspecto más desprolijo que nunca, con una mejilla manchada de polvo negro, su vestido que debió ser blanco ahora estaba manchado de verde y marrón, como si se hubiera arrastrado por la tierra mojada, pero aun así era ella.

-Gra…Granger- pronuncio con débil voz

-Sí, no te esfuerces Draco- su voz era dulce y cálida, como jamás lo había sido para dirigirse a él, si seguramente deliraba a consecuencia de alguna imperdonable, seguramente había sido capturado y ahora tenía alucinaciones por las torturas, debía ser eso.

-¿Cómo te sientes chico?- pregunto una voz áspera junto a la chica- vaya que has tenido suerte- prosiguió Alastor Mutin tomando asiento en uno de los muebles de terciopelo rojo de la habitación.

-¿Cómo te parece que esta?- inquirió la chica mientras con un paño húmedo limpiaba la frente de Draco con delicados toques, mientras este parecía estar más que desubicado- tenía tres costillas rotas, paso toda la noche con fiebre y le han destruido medio brazo, ¿Cómo estarías tú?- Hermione sonó molesta, más de lo que esperaría cualquiera que conocía la eterna riña entre ella y el heredero de los Malfoy.

-No te sulfures conmigo, yo no lo he atacado- reprocho Mutin dándole un sorbo a su botella de whiskey de fuego de bolsillo.

Draco tardo un par de minutos en tomar conciencia y control de sus palabras, miro a la chica con sus grises orbes, inquiriendo, preguntando, exigiendo respuestas.

-¿Qué sucedió?- pregunto en un hilo de voz.

Hermione volvió a dedicarle una mirada compasiva, todo era demasiado extraño para Draco, había visto a esos ojos mirarle con reprobación, cautela, prevención y si, hasta con odio, y todo eso él se lo había buscado, pero jamás pensó que pudieran mirarlo de aquella manera. Estaba muy débil para exigir o defenderse, pero extrañamente se sentía seguro.

-Los dejare a solas- bramo Ojo Loco, salió tirando la puerta mientras se mofaba, espetando alguna frase que hizo enfurecer y ruborizar a la chica pero que Draco no pudo escuchar.

Hermione atrajo un taburete para quedar más cerca del chico, observo su ropa, alguna vez impecables, tan negras como la noche, eran ahora un vestigio de su lucida elegancia, muy rasgada y sucia. El vendaje alrededor de su cabeza había atrapado algunas gotas de sangre, estaba lívido, ojeras violáceas enmarcaban sus ojos enrojecidos y sus labios eran una línea débil y pálida.

-Contéstame- lo que inicialmente había pretendido ser una exigencia pareció más una súplica, la chica crispo su frente, se sentó y le miro con duda.

-Draco, los mortífagos que custodiaban Malfoy Mainor fueron detrás de ti cuando te adentraste en el bosque, algunos de sus hechizos te alcanzaron, nada grave, solo estas un poco magullado- su voz era calma pero el corazón le latía frenéticamente, había esperado que Draco le gritara lo impura que era, que le lanzara un insulto y tratara de irse de allí, pero solo consiguió de él una mirada perdida y lágrimas que frenaba al borde de sus ojos.

-¿Cómo es que llegue aquí?- tenía un vago recuerdo y una hipótesis para esa respuesta, pero aun así, había formulado la pregunta.

Hermione se puso rígida en el taburete.

-Yo te traje- se limitó a contestar.

Draco reprimió un gesto de alivio, sus ojos se plantaron en la chica y una oleada de dudas lo embargo. Como si ella pudiera leerlas en sus ojos, alzo una mano a modo de indicarle que no hablara.

-De este lado también tenemos espías Draco- le dijo

-Pues te has puesto en riesgo de la forma más estúpida- la voz del chico, queda, pero feroz, junto a sus ojos encolerizados enfriaron el ambiente.-te pudieron haber matado- continuo.

Hermione entorno los ojos, Draco Malfoy no hablaba como él mismo, no le miraba como solía hacerlo, la situación era más grave de lo que pensaba.

-Creo que tenían a la vista otro pez- intento bromear.- ¿Por qué te perseguían?- inquirió

-No te incumbe- susurro girando el rostro

-Me temo que si, veras, según nos han informado, te buscan, vivo o muerto, si voy a protegerte, quiero saber que ha sucedido.- Hermione hablo con tanta naturalidad como le fue posible.

-No te he pedido protección, tampoco creo que puedas ayudarme- espeto-

-Pues tu madre discrepa- refunfuño Hermione ya sin delicadeza.

Draco pareció quedarse paralizado, eso era algo que no esperaba.

-Mi…Madre- intento decir, pero estaba estupefacto- ¿Qué con ella?-

-Contestare tus preguntas si contestas las mías- la chica sonó inflexible y Draco no pudo más que asentir.

Hermione se acomodó un poco más en el taburete, respiro Hondo y entrelazo sus dedos, miro a Draco con severidad y tomo la determinación de ser tan clara como le fuera posible, saco su varita de entre los pliegues del vestido maltrecho y sucio y haciendo una leve floritura sin pronunciar palabra hizo salir un haz de luz que los recubrió en una especie de burbuja.

-Bien, comienza a hablar- le exigió la chica.

-¿Por qué confiaría en ti?- pregunto receloso

-Podría empezar con decir que aleje tu herido trasero de un grupo de mortifagos que trataba de matarte, te puse a salvo y continuas aquí porque me enfrente a muchos para que así fuera, ¿algo más?- dijo muy molesta.

Draco hizo una mueca de dolor mezclada con orgullo y respiro pesadamente, estaba acorralado, sin más opción que colaborar, después de todo ella lo había librado de un fin peor que la misma muerte, Draco Malfoy había sido secuestrado por la luz y para ser honesto no sabía a ciencia cierta que podría ser más peligroso, pero reprimió sus sentimientos y se mantuvo apacible.

-He cumplido los 15 años- comenzó- mi padre cree que estoy en la edad adecuada para…-su voz se quebró- para entrar a formar parte de los mortifagos- se hizo un silencio incómodo para ambos, tenso y frio- Esta noche, el Señor Oscuro ha llegado a la mansión, con la intención de hacerla su propia sala de reuniones- su voz era baja y amarga, sus ojos se llenaron de lágrimas- me han sentado a la mesa y puesto a una bruja, una mestiza en ella, la han matado sin compasión, me exigió marcarme- su voz se volvió cada vez más un llanto sonoro- me negué, corrí, yo solo corrí, Salí de allí, tenía que hacerlo, no podía resistirlo, yo no puedo!- exclamo dejando caer sus lágrimas, aun no sabía por qué lo hacía, frente a ella- le he decepcionado, a mi padre a él, me matara, no aceptara que lo desafié, soy un desertor y en este mundo no hay lugar para los cobardes- Draco rompió en un llanto frenético, temblaba, temeroso de su futuro, ya no importaba a quien se lo confesara, no viviría para sufrir las burlas.

Hermione lo miro, dubitativa, acerco una mano a su frente, en el más dulce gesto que pudo proferir hacia el chico, sentía pena, lo comprendía, le habían estructurado para que fuera la sombra de su padre, pero este acto, que él consideraba debilidad de convicción, para ella no era más que muestra ferviente de que en el fondo, quizá muy en su interior, Draco Malfoy no era más que una máscara ocultando un alma noble cohibida por las expectativas degeneradas de un hombre cobarde.

-Shh, aquí no podrán hallarte, contaras con nuestra protección si coperas- dijo Hermione con una voz tranquila.- Hiciste lo correcto.

-No soy más que un cobarde, incapaz de acabar con nadie- se reclamo

-No hay cobardía en valorar la vida Draco- Hermione hablo con tono solemne- cobarde es aquel que se ensaña con aquellos que considera débiles, solo para atacar lo que odia de sí mismo- Draco pareció mirarla por un instante con comprensión, para luego girar el rostro hacia el techo.

-Ya te di mi información- dijo él después de un breve silencio

-Lo que voy a revelarte, Draco, jamás debe saberlo nadie, o la vida de Narcissa Malfoy estaría en más peligro del que corre ahora- Hermione sonó cautelosa y espero un momento analizando los ojos del chico hasta que estuvo segura de que tenía toda su atención-


End file.
